Zenith
by ProdigyMidnight
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, if you ask other people, was a very strange person. He comes off as wise and very knowledgeable yet he was young and thick as a brick. He seemed flaky but had the potential to change the world and extremely reliable, if you ask the right person that is. And in a world dominated by gods, angels, devils and dragons he was still different...unique. Why is that?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway and form own anything that I have written in this fanfiction. The characters (except for OCs) belong to their respective owners. I do not in anyway profit from this story and is only written out of pure enjoyment.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an unusually dark night. The clouds had engulfed most of the night sky, from that location that is, drowning the light illuminating from the moon and stars with only a few streams peeking through the worldly curtains. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocky cliff traveled carelessly with the wind, the hooting and chirping of the owls from the forest near the cliff resonated with the waves. It was a beautiful symphony of sounds that you can only truly experience in nature. A single figure could be seen standing at the edge of the cliff. Said figure raised a hand towards the direction of the few streams of light. A spiral symbol glowed on the back of the figure's hand and disappeared just as quickly. Up in the sky, the clouds slowly drifted apart making the huge white glowing orb visible to the figure. The figure's golden hair seemed to glow under the moon's light as he stared contently at the moon.<p>

A gentle smile slowly adorned the person's face.

"Naruto-sama," A sigh escaped from the now named Naruto as he turned towards the source of the voice. Forest-green eyes flinched under the scrutinizing gaze of her master's piercing electric blue eyes.

"How many times am I suppose to tell you not to call me 'sama' Seras-chan." he said exasperatedly. He was honestly thinking that the girl was doing it out of spite of him even though he knew that it was unlikely the case.

"Only once Naruto-sama." The girl answered with a slight bow of her head. Naruto could only shake his head at the currently ponytail-haired girl's stubbornness.

"So," Naruto started, an amused smile creeping up his face as he saw the small blush grace the brown-eyed girl's face. Seraphim had completely forgotten why she was there in the first place. "What seems to be the problem, Seras-chan?"

Seras cleared her throat quickly and composed herself. "I've finished preparing camp," Naruto nodded slightly as the black-haired girl continued. "I have also taken the liberty in scouting the area of our camp in case of any threats or trespassers."

The blonde nodded his head sagely as he processed what his, for lack of better words even though he loathed it so much, _servant _said. "Were there any threats then?" His eyebrows slightly raised as he saw Seras raise her head hesitantly before shaking it instead. He had a pretty good guess on what Seras was going to say.

"It's just the female Pendragon, Naruto-sama." Seras answered a bit too lowly in Naruto's opinion. He often wondered why Seras seemed to have a grudge on Le Fay. Was it because she had let the the blonde woman steal his first kiss from him right under her nose? Or is it perhaps of the fact that the blonde female Pendragon kept stalking them?

Naruto shook his head. He really doesn't understand how the female mind works.

"I see," Seras looked at her master as she waited for him to continue. She hoped that he gave her permission to eliminate that pathetic kiss stealing blonde shitbag.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto had no intention to do that. "Ignore her for now. Return to camp and rest. We'll need every ounce of energy we have for our next jump."

Seraphim nodded slightly at Naruto's order. She felt slightly disappointed that her master did nothing about the blonde piece of shit but nonetheless she would follow her master.

"What about you, Naruto-sama?" Questioned the green-eyed girl as she looked at her master's eye, concern obvious in her eyes. Even though Naruto tries to hide it from her, she was aware that he hadn't slept for a long while now, the rings under his eyes proves it. She just didn't know the reason of her master's sleeping troubles.

"I'll be fine." The blonde haired male replied as he turned his back against Seraphim and resumed his moon gazing. Seras took that as her cue to leave, knowing that once her master made up his mind there was no changing it.

Seras glanced at Naruto one last time for the night before leaving the cliff. After the black-haired girl left, Naruto's face adopted a wry look. Contrary to what he answered, he wasn't nearly as fine as he said he would be just moments ago. He was tired and stressed out from all the people he had to talk to and research that he had done. And of course he also had to train to keep his skills sharp.

He knew that Seraphim already knows of his sleeping problems and was waiting for him to tell her about it. He had already decided that he was going to tell her after their next jump to Japan. But right after getting some ramen of course. He was growing tired of only eating pasta and pizza in their stay in Rome for the entire month. Don't get him wrong, the food of the Italians are great—but nothing could ever compare to the sensational and delicious taste of the food of the gods that is Ramen!

Slapping himself out of his self induced food stupor —he really should avoid doing that—, Naruto's thoughts drifted towards the source of his sleeping deficiencies.

Dreams. Actually he wasn't sure if it was more akin to a dream or to that of a nightmare. The dreams were to say...disturbing. It was disturbing enough for him to actually make him stay awake three straight nights, excluding tonight. And he was sure that the strange dream before those string of disturbing dreams was what caused it.

The blonde male's head turned to his back as he heard some rustling sounds coming from the trees near the cliff. Sensing the familiar presence of a certain blonde-haired female magician, Naruto turned his gaze back to the moon. It seems that the Ouroboros Dragon is very persistent in him joining her— he hoped that it was a her cause as far as he knew, the Dragon had a lolita as a human appearance— ragtag group in her quest of _removing_ the **True Red Dragon God Emperor**, Great Red from the Dimensional Gap. She would often send her lackies to have him recruited in her group called the Khaos Brigade. Ophis had sent different people to recruit him but Le Fay and that Nekomata turned Devil, Kuroka were the most often sent. He honestly doesn't know why Ophis couldn't just create another dimension for herself if she had that much power. She must be called the **Infinite Dragon God** for a reason, right?

"If you're here on Ophis' orders then you already know the answer." Naruto stated tiredly. How many times was he suppose to reject them for Ophis to understand that he had no intention on joining her group.

The female on the other hand, Le Fay Pendragon, pouted from Naruto's instant rejection. "Mou, you didn't have to be so blunt about it Naruto-sama."

"I'm not being blunt, I just stated that you already know my answer." Naruto deadpanned. Removing his gaze from the moon he turned to the female magician. "Are you sure that leaving the battle-maniac and the rest of your group to feed themselves is a good idea?"

"Of course! This is Vali-sama were talking about Naruto-sama!"

"You say that, but who was the one that ate a whole weeks worth of my instant ramen?!" Naruto of course, was talking about the time that he first visited Ophis to consider her proposal. He stayed with the descendant of Lucifer at the time along with the rest of Vali's team and Seras. He only left with Seras and Le Fay for an hour to talk with Ophis only to return to a pile of empty ramen cups. Needless to say, the battle that day would always be known in the supernatural world as the _'Ramen Altercation Incident'._

"I co-concede to your point." A blush of embarrassment could be seen on her face as she said that. It was one of her leader's less glorious moments.

_Swish! _

Le Fay quickly jumped out of her position as the sword made out of leaves grazed her clothes. It was Seras who looked like she was out for blood.

She pointed her katana towards the female blonde. "Get away from Naruto-sama you filthy witch!" Seraphim stated whose voice was obviously tainted with anger.

"Ah, Seras-chan! Why do you still dislike me? Are you still angry at me for kissing Naruto-sama?" Le Fay said innocently. That only served to make Seras more angry as she slashed her sword at the other girl. Le Fay managed to conjure up a magic barrier as she quickly escaped towards the forest. A small magic circle appeared below her as she stopped on her tracks. Naruto had an amused smile on his face as the girl prepared to teleport, probably back to her team. Even though he was tired of rejecting Ophis' efforts in recruiting him, he still found this two's interaction funny. If he only knew why.

Let it be known that Naruto's denseness knows no bounds, even if you show it right to his face.

"It was nice seeing you while it lasted Naruto-sama~. See you next time!"

Sensing that Le Fay was gone, Naruto sighed once again. His eyes wondered the sky, lingering at the moon for a few seconds. Seras observed her master as he gazed at the sky. She stayed quiet for now, not wanting to disturb her master. She would talk with him what the disgusting witch wanted with him after he talked first.

Then for a brief moment, when Naruto's eyes connected with the moon's figure, she saw it.

Even if it was only for a quick second, she saw her master's eyes changing colors from that of his electric blue to that of a metallic gray before reverting to his normal mesmerizing eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself was unaware of what had just happened with his eyes. The blonde magician had decided that he would sleep for the night. Maybe the disturbing dream would not invade him in slumber for the night.

He would later curse himself for being too optimistic.

"Let's rest for the night, Seras-chan," Naruto said softly as he turned towards his servant. Knowing that she would want to know what Le Fay discussed with him, he stated "I'll tell you tomorrow. After the jump." he finished with finality in his tone. Seraphim could only nod at her master's words.

The wind passed against his skin, his cloak flowing with it this time around as Naruto walked towards the camp with Seras following closely behind.

Unknowingly to the magician and his servant, the jade pendant hidden underneath Naruto's clothes was glowing, responding to the awakening of a power.

A power that was only heard once in this world. A world wherein _Devils, Angels, Gods _and _Dragons _dominated. A power that could change the world.

And it would. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yo!

This is the third story that I have posted so far and the first crossover I have with High School DxD. This is a short prologue even for my standards but ultimately decided that I needed to cut it there, so sorry for that but it will get longer as the story truly begins.

Really not sure how fast I can update this, most probably very slow like my other two stories since I need to have good grades to appease my parents' anger for my expensive tuition fee.

As for pairings, try to guess. It's harem by the way though nothing too big maybe 2-4 girls. Having more than that will make it too hard for me to write and might _(read as most likely) _back me up on to a wall like many talented writers I know in this site. I was too reader dependent on the pairings of my last two stories and saw that while it may have positive response from the readers, it could break my interests in the story and narrow my choices on the plot later on.

And another note is the timeline. It is currently canon, where in canon you will find out next chapter.

Seras here is actually Seraphim from _'Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?'_. I changed her nickname to Seras as to avoid confusion with Serafall later on. Should I have used a character from Naruto or DxD instead? Well I could have, but I couldn't pick a character from either series that fits her role in the story. It's easier than creating a compelling background for an OC from scratch.

Until Next Time,

_ProdigyMidnight_


End file.
